klcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Izallia
"Every passing night, people look up in wonder at things I've created... Not to brag, but I'm a big deal." - Izallia Izallia is a paradoxical being with courtship over space-time. Able to be anywhere at anytime, create anything from thin air, and stop time at will, this paradox is surprisingly tame considering her ability. Part of a force known as the Three balances, Izallia watches over the aspects of time and space, ensuring that entropy and order remain in constant equality. Her strict ideals and rules keep her from interacting with most, and she remains secluded, hidden as a simple bartender in the kingdom. Origination In the beginning there was nothing, and then there was something. How this came to be is not exactly known, but with the something, came three forces: Balances that would be needed throughout various universes and timelines. These balances came in the forms of Universal, Higher-Self, and Earthly. It was said that with these three balances, things would go on in perfect harmony. Izallia held the balance of the Universe at her fingertips from the moment she appeared in the vast nothingness, and immediately set to work to fill the empty void. She filled the void with stars and galaxies, creations of her own design, out of curiosity, and to this day she continues to monitor and create within the observable universe, and beyond. Current Times Izallia currently resides in a popular pub in the kingdom, best known the bartender and her ability to fill any drink with the snap of her fingers. Izallia hides among mortal life to expose herself to emotion and desire, and attempts to learn from the environment around her. While carrying a rather peaceful existence, Izallia has been known to interfere with certain matters directly, and makes it a point to remind those who threaten balance who's in charge. The other balances have been noted in keeping away from each other, but Izallia and the Earthly balance, Hathem, seem to clash on various occasions. It is rumored that the Earthly balance seeks more power, and this desire for strength has been commonly referred to as the first signs of greed. Powers and Abilities Izallia holds courtship over the space-time, and balances the universe with her godly powers. Nobody can touch her, and she knows it, however her own morals and restraints keep her at bay from flexing this power, making her a rather tame individual. Space-Time Control Izallia holds the power of space and time, and can mold and shape space to her liking, or meddle with time. Izallia has the ability to create anything from thin air, bending space itself to do so, and she also holds the power to exist anywhere at any given time. She also holds the ability to stop time, and rewind it, however she uses these abilities very conservatively, as the meddling of time can cause problems. Cosmic Presence Izallia has the power to harness planetary and celestial expanses at will, and this allows her to destroy or create anything with only a thought. This works especially well on lifeforms, and when she threatens to turn someone to dust, she usually isn't bluffing. Time-Jumper Izallia has seen many timelines, as well as lived them, and with this knowledge she uses various modern-term slang words and on occasion creates objects from the far future. Omnipotence Izallia can be anywhere, at any time. She can hear anything, whenever she likes. Even you, reader. Izallia tends to enjoy breaking the fourth wall. Sometimes even the fifth.